


Boredom & Vodka

by Bell_Flower



Series: Lonely Hearts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, absolute crack, we’re all losing our minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_Flower/pseuds/Bell_Flower
Summary: A little ficlet from the same storyline of Lonely  Hearts but in pandemic times. Annie gets bored while Mikasa is on a video call with her classmates and does her best to distract her.Or 2020 made Annie lose her mind too.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Lonely Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115099
Comments: 26
Kudos: 168





	Boredom & Vodka

They had been living together for a year and things had been going great until that damn unfortunate year where everything shut down and Annie was out of a job and Mikasa had to do her college courses online.

The first few weeks hadn’t been bad, Annie was determined to join Mikasa for her workouts and get fit. Mikasa was one of those rare humans that got abs after doing five crunches and it was ridiculous. Annie grew annoyed at that and decided to read every book on the shelves at home. Then she reorganized and cleaned the entire apartment.

Then it was sweatpants and giving up on putting effort into her appearance that settled in and Annie was pretty sure she hadn’t washed her hair in five days and then Mikasa had to forcibly drag her in the shower and wash it.

Besides adamantly insisting that Annie not leave the house, Mikasa handled it well. Annie ran out of cigarettes and they had their first real fight since living together. Mikasa decided that it was much more scary to see Annie without cigarettes than keeping her trapped in the apartment 24/7.

Annie liked being a hermit at home, that didn’t bother her, but she also got bored as hell.

Annie flipped through endless titles on Netflix and started an Instagram for Luna, because she was obviously the cutest cat in existence. Then she got her hands on Animal Crossing and made an island with her and Mikasa on it and only cat villagers. It was fun for a little while visiting Eren and Armin’s islands and beating them with nets but it got old fast. Mikasa refused to play with her too so that got abandoned as well.

Mikasa was working on sharing some notes with other students on a video call when Annie got a glint in her eyes. She maybe had too many shots of vodka. Don’t judge, it was a pandemic and that five o’clock somewhere shit didn’t matter.

One of the guys working on the project with Mikasa kept making flirty comments to her and it was irking Annie. She knew Mikasa was ignoring him but they were both aggressively possessive sometimes so Annie made her move.

Mikasa was seated at the dining room table with her laptop open in front of her, totally unsuspecting. Annie snuck under the table, smirking with satisfaction when she noted that Mikasa was wearing a skirt today. Mikasa faintly heard a noise at her feet but she just figured it was their cat so she didn’t pay it any mind. That was until she felt Annie’s hands on her thighs, pushing them apart.

Mikasa’s eyes widened and she tried to control herself so she didn’t make any suspicious noises. She leaned back in her chair and looked down at Annie, shaking her head.

Annie looked up at her innocently, fingers tracing little patterns up and down Mikasa’s thighs.

“You’re so dead.” Mikasa muttered under her breath.

“Worth it.” Annie whispered back before bringing her lips down to glide across the soft skin on Mikasa’s thigh. Mikasa involuntarily shivered, biting her bottom lip. She tried to place her hand down and push Annie’s head away but Annie caught her hand and held it out of the way. She licked a long stripe up Mikasa’s thigh, before closing her lips around a patch of skin and sucking.

Mikasa made a small choked noise because damnit, Annie knew how to get her worked up in record time and she was already feeling turned on with Annie’s head between her legs. Someone must have asked her a question because they repeated her name and Mikasa snapped her head back up to look at the screen, knowing her face must be red. She hoped that the camera quality was poor enough that they wouldn’t notice. “Huh?”

Before she could even get her bearings again to answer the question, Annie was licking a line up the front of Mikasa’s panties. Mikasa squeaked, slapping a hand over her mouth. Oh dear god. She could not keep it together.

“Mikasa, are you alright?”

The suspicious looks that she was getting was more than enough to mortify her for the rest of the semester. Mikasa gave Annie a light little kick.

Annie made a small noise of indignation at the kick, which made things only more awkward. Had that been audible?

Annie settled back in place, rubbing her tongue back and forth over Mikasa’s sex through the underwear. Mikasa closed her legs around her girlfriend, her hands grabbing the edge of the table and gripping hard.

“Are you ok?” Her classmates prodded again, clearly picking up on Mikasa’s distress. She would never be able to look them in the face again. Mikasa grit her teeth, slamming her palm on the top of the table as a sign for Annie to stop it.

Annie paused, as if she actually was giving Mikasa a break but then the panties were pulled to one side and the tongue was back.

Panicked, Mikasa hastily scrambled to end the call, but a moan made it past her lips.

Wide eyes stared at Mikasa from the little boxes on the screen.

“Shit, was that-“

“I really have to go!” Mikasa quickly exited out of the call and pushed her chair back with vengeance. “You.” Mikasa’s voice lowered to something very dangerous. Annie tried not to look pleased with herself.

“That dickhead kept making innuendos. I got angry.” Annie excused her behavior with a little shrug. Mikasa rolled her eyes and dragged Annie out from under the table, tossing her girlfriend over her shoulder.

“Well, now I’m angry and you have to pay the consequences.” Mikasa said, carrying Annie into the bedroom.

Annie was not bored after that, not even slightly.

Mikasa never wore a skirt again during a video call.

————

**Author's Note:**

> *waits 0.2 seconds to post another Mikannie fic* 
> 
> I literally have no life. Writing is all I have.
> 
> What even is this? It’s so short that it’s stupid but I don’t know. It popped up in my head and I felt compelled to write it.


End file.
